Branches
by merlinhelz
Summary: So what did happen from the final battle to the wedding in the spring? What happened when Lief finally found Jasmine in a place she felt truly comfortable; the branches of a tree.


I do not own Deltora Quest, or any of the characters mentioned. I am not earning any money from this story.

This is my first Deltora Quest piece. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was fitting that when he found her, she was sitting in Endon and Jarred's tree. Where it began would be where it ended. Through it all the tree had remained where it stood, though an old King's rien, tyranny and the aftermath of the overthrow. Years of struggle had forced them together, making them dependent upon on another. If he could admit it to himself, she was the reason he kept going. The first person he'd thought of in the mornings, and the person he'd seen when he thought he was dying.

She'd changed him for the better.

He'd looked for her over an hour after they'd returned to Del. All the others were celebrating, but Jasmine had quietly disappeared. She'd always despised drinking, but he doubted that was why she had slipped away. Perhaps she had wanted some time alone. But somehow he knew she wouldn't mind if he joined her.

Yet, like always, his path to her would not be easy. She was not in the hollow where their fathers had once had left their messages, but by the golden arrow high in the branches. It too had remained there for years, never moving; a mark of undying friendship. But friendship wasn't why he had wanted to come and see Jasmine. The Golden Dragon had finally told him what he was always too scared to acknowledge. "Find her, young King, and tell her how you feel, for one day it will be too late."

It took Lief some time to climb after her. He was wary, but he knew that everything would hang in the balance. Once he would have laughed at love struck fools, going after their partners at any cost. But he had felt the pain of losing her. Now he would cross any path, or any foe, to make sure she was safe. He'd never truly understood love until he had experienced it.

Jasmine laughed as she watched his slow process. "Come on Lief, how hard is it to climb a tree?" she taunted. "What is a king if he can not reach the top?" Lief stopped for a break, causing her to laugh harder. "Of course, Kings have not always been the brightest. I wonder if Endon had ever tried, maybe things would have been different."

When Lief finally reached the top, what little remaining breath he had, was sucked away. It was like sitting on top of the world, staring out on the Kingdom. He could see beyond the castle wall, through the city of Del and the land beyond. Maybe it was his imagination, but the fields already looked greener, the people healthier. He grasped Jasmine's hand. He had a feeling everything was going to work out this time.

For a moment they both just paused and looked out across the city. The people were celebrating. Lief wondered how much they knew. Were they celebrating the food? The end of the droning noise they'd grown accustom to? Or could they too feel that the future was free? He tightened his hand around the lifeline he had grown so comfortable with. Did it matter as long as they were happy?

"So, what now, Lief?" Jasmine asked, turning her eyes towards him. "It seems that with the Shadow Lord thwarted I have nothing to do. Barda is head of the guards, you, of course, are king. It will be a while before I have more birds to train. I still have no position."

Why was it so hard to ask her? The words hung as heavy on his tongue as the stone in his pocket. "Well," he started, before losing courage, "there is so much still to do in Deltora," he replied, sidestepping the question. "We should set up schools for the children, places of care for the sick. Restore roads in all over the country and law and order not only in Del, but everywhere in the Kingdom. Deltora can be brought back to it's original glory, described in the early Anneals. Our children will experience a world we never could have…"

Jasmine interrupted him. "Our children?"

Lief blushed, turning away from her. "What I meant was, our children as in the children of the kingdom. As rulers of the country, everyone will be our children and…"

"Rulers of the country?" Jasmine asked surprised. "But Lief, only the King and Queen can be considered rulers. You may be King, but I am not Queen..."

"No," Lief continued, slightly panicked. "I meant that as my greatest friend, I appreciate your advice."

Lief tried to consider what he would say next. He wanted to just say it, for there was nothing he hated more than keeping secrets from her. But if it drove her away, it would be more than he could bare. He'd much rather never touch her, but see her every day, than have to bare with her absence. Was it worth risking it?

"Lief look at me." He turned to stare into her eyes, laughter dancing. "I feel the same way."

His heart sank. "About the friendship?" he asked, dejected. He'd wasted too much time, he was too late. She would find someone more like her, someone brave and free. Not a king, who would be caged, but an ordinary man. Jasmine would never belong to him in the way that his heart belonged to her.

Jasmine laughed, breaking his heart further. "At times I have found you difficult to read, but over the last year or so, it has become increasingly obvious."

Lief said nothing, unsure he could speak. Did she know, and was about to tell him she was leaving? Or was it something else she wanted to share with her best friend? He hated the term, for it meant nothing between him and Jasmine. Not when he wanted it to be so much more.

"Oh, Lief, your expression could frighten away an Ol." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Try not to think so hard about it, because you are making me impatient. You love me and I feel the same way."

"What?" Lief nearly slipped off the branch but Jasmine caught him. "What did you say?"

Jasmine grinned at his shock. "Must the woman always wait for the man to say it first? Well, I'm not going to wait forever."

She stood up on the branch, so Lief was sitting at her feet. "I hear it is considered bad taste in the court to tell a King what he should do. However, I am just a girl from the forest, so I suppose you should get used to it." Mirth danced in her eyes. "Ask me to marry you."

Lief's heart soured. It was unlike any other feeling he could have ever imagined. After so long of never saying the words, it felt like a weight off his chest.

Turning so he was facing her, Lief pulled a ring out of his pocket. "It's not a family heirloom, but it is something precious. According to Fidelis, it is a stone from a dragon's nest."

He paused, watching the stone as it flashed every colour of the gems of Deltora. "She gave it to me just before. It represents faith, joy, luck, honour, truth, hope and strength. None of which I can have without you. Will you wear it and marry me? Not as King of Deltora, but just plain Lief? Not because you are the King's choice but because I love you."

Jasmine didn't even reply, but pulled Lief to his feet and into a long kiss. For what seemed like they stood with their arms entwined around one another, before they finally broke apart.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review?


End file.
